


Undercover

by ColoursYang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Character Death, Cute Kids, Drinking, F/M, Married Life, Multi, RWBY - Freeform, STRQ, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoursYang/pseuds/ColoursYang
Summary: Yang is always disappearing; RWB and JNPR are beyond worried. SSSN just thinks it's funny.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.  
> This just came to me while I was sitting in class and watching a few boxing matches.

Yang was always disappearing after midnight. Nobody knew why but it worried the girls, Ruby didn’t think much of it but still sat concerned, staring at the door for long periods of time. She was waiting for her sister’s arrival back to their dorm. Weiss was doing her homework; she wasn’t all that worried about the brute. Yang proved herself time and time again that she could handle anything thrown her way, be it even a car straight at her. Blake was sitting on her bed that was below Yang’s, reading a book named ‘Two souls, One Man’ with a man holding his head and two figures hovering over him. One with a sinister smile and gleaming eyes of distrust, and the other with a warm and welcoming smile.

Out of all them... Ruby was the most concerned. Sometimes they’d come back earlier than Yang but she’d never come back to the dorm, and the odd days she did she’d be limping or bruises were welting all over her body, some scabs forming. Ruby had every right to be concerned over her sister. Nightmares racked the dragon night after night when she came back, threatening to burn down the dorm from the flames spilling from her body. It was bright enough to light up the dorm and be seen through outside the windows causing some knocks on her door and concerned questions.  
-B-

The fight continued with each bone breaking blow. The fighters had their fists wrapped in torn bandages that were slowly forming into scarlet ropes. The mat was wet with the sweat of the two opposing brawlers as their feet danced on the stage. Yuin- Her opponent had brought his arms up to cover his face in a block, Yang felt her knuckles collide with the butt of his elbow. She could hear him snicker as he raised his knee in a thunderous crack into her jaw.

Yang growled and cursed under her breath as it sent her head whipping backwards. The blonde threw a sloppy right hook higher above her headline hoping to hit something. She felt the hard muscle of forearm block her hook. The muscle vibrated under the force of the hit.

Yang still had her fist right under his elbow and smiled.

Yang slipped it out from under his elbow and felt her fist shoot up as if it was a tightening coil that finally busted. Then, a crack exploded into the arena. A brown blur of hair shot back as his head hit the back of the cage. People pooled behind his body and started cheering. Yuin shook his shaggy hair and focused on finding the iron bars of the cage for support. Yang scuttled back with hopping feet, ready to pounce or dodge.

The brunette pushed himself from the bars and used the momentum to charge a punch; he drew his fist back and threw it. Yang weaved under it but her face was met with a brutal left hook to the jawline. The man drew his right fist back and went in for another strike only to meet the solid forearm of the brute.

The dragon pushed his right away with her forearm, causing him to tilt to the right at the sudden excursion of force to his side, a blur to her left indicated that man had brought his arm up from the old position and had it ready to hammer down into her shoulder with a quick elbow jab. The blonde acted on instinct and pulled her left side quickly away from the striking area. Yang may have been a brute but speed was not her forte. The crowd grimaced as they watched their champion take a particularly hard blow to the joint of her elbow.

Yang clenched her teeth. God, she thought she knew what pain was like, this was unbearable. Yang slid her forearm forward, still holding up his fist. She made a quick motion before it slipped behind his neck. She curled her fingers around that area and pushed his head down, bringing her knee up in the process.

It was another thunderous crack as his head whipped back, blood pouring from a split lip. The dragon brought a quick fist back and aimed it for his head that would soon roll back. It did and she threw the hardest left hook she could muster. His head rolled back again. His body shuddered as he stood still for only a second before dropping like a rock to the ground.

 

The crowd cheered loud, that’s what Yang lived for; they screamed her name loud. Fists rattling the cages as they tried getting to her for her autograph or the sweaty shirt she threw off her back. But it wasn’t the time for this. This sort of... Boxing you could say involved pure pain. Your aura would be drained before the match making it so you purely relied of skill to get you through. So that’s what Yang did, she was a Huntress in training with years of hand-to-hand combat under her belt.

They all knew that but still fought her.

The proud dragon turned to face her audience and opened her mouth and cheered with them, flames licking her teeth. She was pumped full of adrenaline. Yang winked at some of the females and males in the crowd. The females fell while the males winked back or licked their lips.

Yang scanned the crowds of sweaty bodies and loud yelling, her eyes fell upon somebody she knew. An all too familiar Faunus in the crowds. Blonde hair, open shirt and a monkey tail. Good ol’ Sun knew about what she did since the monkey man liked going to the matches and participating in some of them if he had the time. His Monkey tail held his glass of water to his lips and he met her lilac gaze with his blue ones, a goofy grin spreading across her lips and was returned one.

Yang walked to the door of the cage, the crowd following her like metal attracted to a magnet. She unlatched the logs and looked down. “If you all don’t mind...” She waved her hand toward the group that didn’t allow her any space to jump down from the ring and onto the concrete ground. They looked up at her with dilated eyes and an alcoholic stench coming from their mouths.

“Or whut? Youer gonna pick on a buncha civilians?” one of the females came forth and spilled those words from her mouth as easily as the wafting alcohol did from her mouth. The sun dragon scrunched up her nose in disgust and sighed, she might be brutish but she wasn’t going to knock a bunch of civilians out because they wouldn’t move. “No. It would just be appreciated if you moved so I could get down.” Yang answered them in a milky voice but flashed them her ruby red eyes as a warning.

Brown eyes stared into red ones and they came to an agreement. She cursed something under her lip before pushing her and her group to the side. The dragon jumped down and brushed her shirt off, it was soaked with sweat. She fit in at the place.

Scanning the crowds proved fruitful. Sun already had his monkey tail up in the air as to signal Yang where he was in the building, Yang pushed her body through heaps of sweaty ones, somebody cursed at her, some hands wandered, but she was at her destination soon enough.

“Heyo Yang! I saw that match with Yuin. You beat his ass well!” Sun exclaimed loudly, a smile going onto his face. He handed Yang a bottle of water he hadn’t opened yet. “Yeah. Fucker was a tough one to break but he slid his foot too far for a punch.” The sweaty blonde popped the cap off the bottle and swung her head back, taking a huge swig from the bottle. She squeezed the rest of the water over her messy mane to calm her fire down to a small smolder.

“So… What was the reward? A coupon like last time? Or some lien?” Tail swishing behind him as her picked up one of the treats from the tray of a passing waitress, earning a “Hey!” and a huff as she walked off to continue her duty. Sun shoved it into his mouth and cried when a few crumbs he didn’t catch fell on the floor.

“3,400 lien!” A sheepish grin spread across her features as she smiled up at the fellow blonde. His Eyes almost bulged from his head, coughing as he choked on the strange thing he decided to eat. “Wait... Wait! You’re kidding me right!? That’s a shit ton of lien Yang! You could buy a car with all that!” Sun was trying to recover from his violent hacking as he finished those words.

“Yep, I know. But I have another use for this money dude! I’m going to make Bumblebee even more epic!” The lien slid into her hand as she flashed it in front of his eyes. Sun had the thieving instinct but he knew more than to steal from a dragon that would hunt him down and wear his tail as a scarf for a souvenir.

They made their way towards the bar at the back end of the shady building. It looked horrid on the outside; pipes sticking out of the sides with nowhere to go, paint peeled off of the building revealing the ugly concrete beneath that looked like it was molding or something else, poor lighting didn’t help the looks of the building either. But despite what the outside looked like the interior was rather comfy.

It gave off a home vibe with the planked floors it brandished. The walls were painted a deep scarlet with a few golden dragons stretching the lengths, their horns had Vacuo characters inscribed into them. Whenever they weren’t in the main room watching or doing the fighting they were out in the halls reading the dragon's horns. Sun would translate them for her but became confused due to some of the characters never being taught to him when he was younger.

This specific dragon was the one that they passed many times on the way to the bar at the back of the shady building; it was possibly the oldest dragon in the building. Some of the golden lining was peeling off; the characters in the horns were as well. Sun stopped and looked at the dragon and traced his finger along the lining while walking, Yang turned around and raised her eyebrow at her friend. “Is this dragon special or something?” She asked the monkey boy.

“Nah, I just like the art, it's crazy cool.” The monkey removed his fingers and tucked his arms behind his head before he started to whistle, tail swishing behind him to the tempo of the music shaking the frame of the building. “Yeah, it’s pretty damn wicked.” The dragoness snorted at him before she copied his pose.

As they leisurely walked down the hall Yang spoke up. “How’s it going with Blake? Having any luck lady killer?” Yang leaned over a bit and lifted her eyebrow, a shit eating grin spread across her face. Yang knew Blake like the back of her own damn hand and she could tell she wasn’t going to break under his childish antics any time soon. “Psshhh. Yeah! She loves me!” Sun lifted his eyebrows and walked more aloof.

Gods, He was a bad liar.

“Uh-huh. That’s why she rejected your kiss?” The dragon whispered with a playful tone. Sun stood up straight and looked down. “Yeah, I figured I wasn’t that good at lying.” He faked some crocodile tears before the fire was reunited in his eyes. “I got this though!” A gloved hand went through his golden locks. “I’ll ask her out Friday! If she says no you get to place bets on my next match. If she says ‘Yes’ I get the winning amount that you bring in.”

He gave her some fingerguns before continuing. “Deal?” Yang looked up at him and liked the idea. “Deal Sun.” Before they knew it they stood in front of the doors.

The heavy placed redwood doors blocked the entrance to the bar. Handles golden and two lions carved into the wood. Facing each other with claws out and teeth bore at each other. They were ready to fight to the death if they weren’t carved in wood and still as stone.

 

Sun pushed the doors open with his shoulder while Yang held it open for him, they both walked in and the dragon winked at Junior and the twins, sending them a ‘drinks are free or else we riot’ grin. “Blondie no more free drinks. Lien or you’ll get out of here.” Junior called back, he was tired of the dragon doing that.

“Well Junior.. I’m in awfully good mood. But tell me, why should I give you money? All you do is spend it on sex and drugs.” Yang shrugged her shoulder over to the exotic dancers on the poles and the many men throwing every single thing in their pocket at them. “I use it to pay the building blondie. Half the time it’s to repair the damage you do and never fix.” He spat back, towel finishing the ring of the cup in his hand before moving to the next, ignoring the comments on the drugs and entertainment.

The brute placed her hand on her chin and contemplated his words for a minute before pulling out a faded green lien and placing it on the table.

“You got me baby bear. There’s the pay.” Sun moved beside Yang and tapped her on the shoulder with his tail. “Uh... Yang…” He pointed at his scroll, more specifically the time on it; ‘1:43 AM’ was scribbled with white letters on a picture of team SSSN.

“So…? Does that mean no drink?” She raised her eyebrow as she asked Sun who has now fiddling with his scroll. “I mean... I won’t stop you but I think I’m off Yang.” Sun whispered something under his breath about Neptune wanting to kill him for his late night antics.

“Well. Let me give you a drive home as a reward for being here and cheering me on. You also don’t really have a ride home back to beacon.” They walked by the bar and Yang got her money back from Junior who was happy to see Yang go before she got hammered beyond belief.  
They pushed the metal door on the back of the building open, it went into a shady alley that was barely the width of Sun.

Drooping wires hung from the buildings, a light drizzle was coming down on them. The smell of rotting trash and something dead filled their nostrils as they pushed through the grubby alley.

“Um.. You sure this is the right way Yang?” His poked up from behind her. He had his fingers pinching his nose closed. Being a Faunas had ups and downs; a more sensitive nose was a blessing and a curse. “Yeah, I go through here all the time. Not with somebody else though.” A thunderous clap exploded above them and not a second later the drizzle turned into a pelting rain. “That’s just great.” Yang seethed through her clenched teeth. She saw the ending of the narrow alley and felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Now all that was left was to find bumblebee.

Yang pulled the keys from her pocket and clicked a button. The ringing of bumblebee filled the empty parking lot.

The flashing lights proved to be a nice little feature so she could see it better in the rain. Sun looked a bit terrified to be riding a motorcycle in the rain, it wasn’t exactly common knowledge, but motorcycle accidents were almost as dangerous as Grimm attacks. Sun gulped before he jumped onto the back of the dangerous machine.

Yang didn’t bring her helmet and regretted doing so. She turned the keys and pulled them out, flipping off the stabilizer so it didn’t continue leaning towards the right, but leaving it on a low so she could do the tight turns that have nearly killed her time and time again. “Are you sure this is safeeeeEEEEE IDEAAAA!” Suns voice was carried behind him as the wind whipped it back. Yang hit on the gas so hard he had to wrap his tail around her waist since the sudden rush of force made his arms fly into the air.

The monkey heard her chuckle over the roaring of the motorcycle. The rain pelted their faces painfully; Sun had his mouth open the entire time gathering water in it. The tires kicked up the pools of liquid that already started to form on the streets, splashing them in not so clean water. “YOU'RE INSANE YANG!” Sun stretched his vocal cords to yell over the motorcycle, tail wrapping even tighter around the only anchor of safety. Well... One that wouldn't go flying off the motorcycle at the breakneck speed they were going.

Yang called over her shoulder. Something about loving her new nickname and she’d be sure to use it in the future.

In all honestly, Sun didn’t give a damn. He just wanted to be tucked in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sun. 'Nough said.   
> Have a sneak peak.
> 
> Alright! Times up!" A small balding man tapped the cage with his metal pen, jotting down notes on his clipboard. "Takah, You're growing old and slow, I think we might turn you in for a younger trainer." The small man spoke but never looked away from his clipboard and note writing. He clicked his pen and pointed it at Yang- "You need to not draw upon your aura even though some may be there. Despite what most think we let our fighters keep a sliver of aura so they don't die."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sun, 'nough said.


End file.
